Battleground
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: What was a perfect day in their lives, turned out to be the day a man promised revenge...
1. The Beginning

Back with a new story folks! It's a thriller and a betrayal story, plus it's long! So it might take some time for to be composed. This is based on the play The Count's Revenge by J.H. Walsh. Dedicated to all of my readers and reviewers, please enjoy this first chapter of this hopefully good fanfiction!

"So how were you arrested?" asked the inmate to his fellow, a nekojin,

"It's a long story…" The nekojin replied.  
"C'mon! I can take long stories." The first one replied.  
"Okay then…: Replied the raven-haired male, crossing his arms around his chest and is pack against the wall. From there he continued:  
"My name is Raymond Kon. I was a Commander in the United States Armed Forces; I was a top-rank General too. I am also an expert in explosives as well as a member of the tactical team on the Army. I was arrested for treason."

"Oooh, fancy." Replied his fellow inmate, "Who did you betray?"

"My own country, _apparently_." Replied the nekojin, rather sternly.

"Apparently?" Asked his fellow inmate.  
"Yes. I'll tell you how…" The nekojin said, as he crossed his legs and told his story…

 _May 24_ _th_ _2002…_

 _A church just on the outskirts of a beautiful village. The church was decorated that day, it was someone's wedding. In the top room of the church, was a bed upon which, sat a beautiful bride-to-be; pink hair, big golden eyes, wheatish skin, wearing a long wedding dress, going perfectly with her rather buxom physique. She wore white gloves, complete with a beautiful headdress, with small lilies on it for decoration. The pinkette was going to be wedded today, to her truest love._

 _Down in the church hallway, stood our main character, but not in those ragged prison clothes, no. But he was wearing a dark green uniform, his badges and medals being proudly shown over his chest and his raven hair tied down into a ponytail. He was holding a small box, inside of which was a beautiful diamond ring, made specifically for his wife-to-be. As he proudly stood in front of the mirror, he was approached by the bestman of the wedding, the bride's brother._

 _The bestman was also a nekojin, like his sister and his future brother-in-law, his long black hair combed perfectly, his fearsome face was grinning at that time, and he wore a black suit to the occasion._

" _Ready to make my sister yours, Ray?" Asked the fellow nekojin.  
"Yup." Replied the groom.  
"You know, Ray. While you were gone for battle, Mariah would talk about you al the time." The brother said, Mariah Wong, the bride, was going to marry her love, a warhero. _

" _Yea, she must have. Hey Lee?" Ray asked his brother-in-law, Lee Wong.  
"Yeah?" Lee asked.  
"Thanks." Said Ray._

" _For what?" Lee replied.  
"For everything man." Ray concluded, as he went towards the podium, the benches were occupied by friends and family of the two soulmates, on the podium, was the priest and Ray good friend, Max Tate, a blonde, who was also wearing a black suit.  
"Lookin' sharp, man!" Said Max.  
"You too, bud." Ray said, and as soon as the church organ began to play, Ray looked onto his wife, who was walking down the aisle holding her brother's hand, holding a beautiful where rose bouquet, and a radiant smile. Ray grabbed his future mate's hand, helping her up to the podium. As the ceremony was in full circle, the priest spoke.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of  
Captain Raymond Kon and Mariah Won, in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. "_

 _And oh how fate plays its games…_

 _All of a sudden, the church door was broken down, men cladded in bulletproof jackets with brightly yellow_ _ **FBI**_ _written on the back of it, dark blue pants and shirts, wearing black caps a d black sunglasses came rushing into the church with guns in hands, each one was shouting one of the following phrases:_

 _FBI!  
DON'T MOVE!_

 _STAY ON THE GROUND!_

 _HANDS IN THE AIR!_

 _DO NOT LEAVE!_

 _THIS IS A WARRENTED ARREST!_

 _These men had covered all exits in the church, including windows, and left everyone in the church worried and in utter fear, three to four men had gathered around the podium, while one man forced Ray down to the ground.  
"Ray!" Mariah asked, as her hands were grabbed by another officer.  
"MARIAH!" Shouted Ray, and rushed to save his future wife, only to be tazed by an officer.  
"Raymond Kon, you are under arrest for treason!" The man who tazed him said."Take him away boys!" He ordered his men, "Yes sir!" They said as they carried a knocked out Ray out of the church, leaving Mariah crying and in tears._

" _RAY! NOO!" Mariah cried out, as she dropped onto her knees and began to weep, with Lee hugging her. Who knew that that happy day would turn into a miserable one…?_

As Ray finished his story, the inmate looked at him, with his jaw dropped down.

"Whoa…:" He said.

"Yup, whoa…" Ray replied coldly.

"Then what?" The inmate asked.

"Then, then came the worse of it…" He said, as he closed his eyes, and let out his tears…

Hope you liked it, chapter two is coming up soon, please do review!


	2. The Interrogation

**Hello there! Chapter two of this thriller is here! Up till now thank you** **Droplets of blue rain** **for reviewing! I am glad you liked the previous chapter. Last time, Ray was carried out of his wedding, here is the next part. I hope you like this part! Enjoy people!**

As ray wiped his tears off, the inmate said,"Jesus Christ... Sorry man."

"Ah, no worries." Replied Ray, giving a fake smile.

"Well what happened next?" The inmate asked.  
"Well…" Ray continued:

 _I woke up to find myself in a dimly lit room; in it there was obviously a door, this one large panel, it was probably a window of some sort, a table, a chair upon which I was seated, and nothingness. It was so quite that I heard footsteps from a mile or something, I was a bit inebriated at the time, maybe I was drugged or maybe they had sedated me, but who were they!? As the footsteps stopped, the door opened with a long creek. Entered a male and a female._

 _The female was a brunette; kinda curvy, I guess, hehe. She had this big ruby eyes, and probably one of the cutest smiles ever, not the cutest to me, the cutest smile ill always be of Mariah. She was wearing a red-wine suit, a suit and skirt what was, underneath which was a black and white shirt, and a green tie._

"And the male?" Asked the inmate, as Ray continued with a chuckle:

" _Ho oho. The male, yup, he was tough, a tough son of a bitch! He was a blunette, one very distinct thing about him was that he had these two blue triangles over his cheeks, two on each cheek. He was really tall and really, really well built, like body-builder built, and yet somehow lean. He had these half-lidded amethyst eyes, man. I mean, I could see the_ _intimidation in those eyes. He wore a white shirt, and black overalls._

 _The female told her name as Hilary Tachibana, an FBI homicide investigator and the male was Kai Hiwatari, also an FBI homicide investigator._

 _Then, like I said, had begun the worse of my time:_

 _"Captain Raymond Kon?" Asked Hilary._

 _"Yes, that is me." I weakly replied.  
"You have been arrested for treason, ." She said that to me._

 _Arrested? Now why in the bloody fuck would I be a treasonous? And against whom?  
_ _"_ _Who I was treasonable to?" I asked the two._

" _To our country, who else?" Replied the blunette calmly.  
"To my country? How?" I asked, I was innocent! Why would I go against my own motherland, for crying out loud!_

" _How? Wow…" Kai said rather mockingly, and continued as he turned to the brunette._

" _How he asks! How?" he said as he turned to me," How was the earth made? How is the sky blue? How is grass green? How beautiful is Heaven? How hot is Hell? How death is inevitable? How are babies born? How you betrayed your OWN FUCKING country, you ask! How!" Kai said, I was confused.  
"What?" I asked."_

" _How? I'll tell you how, by sellin' Fort Knox to the enemy!" He said that to me._

 _Now I thought, I was in Fort Knox, during the war, protecting it, and after we won, I got back. I did not sell Fort Knox to anybody! How did I sell it to the enemies!_

" _Please tell me, who did I sell Fort Knox to the enemy?" I asked the duo, to which they looked at eachother in what I assume now, disbelieve._

" _You sold Fort Knox to the enemy, Captain Kon." Said the brunette calmly.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Obviously there has been some mistake." I said.  
"There is no mistake about it, Mr. Kon! You sold one of the biggest gold investories our country ever had to our enemies! Why would you do that?" Asked the brunette sternly._

 _I was speechless, I was being framed.  
"You did, and for what, three trillion bucks!" Kai told me,_

 _Three Trillion Dollars…even for that crazy amount, I would not betray my country._

" _I did not take three trillion dollars." I said.  
"Oh, sure you did not! Your ghost came to Fort Knox, killed all the guards over there by poising 'em, entered after getting the passcode from God knows where, gave all the gold over that place to the enemy, and took three fucking trillion bucks as bribe for the enemy from the enemy!" Kai said sarcastically, that was not true at all!  
"No! What are you saying is a lie!" I reasoned myself._

" _Oh, well then explain this." Said Hilary as she pulled out a folder, and handed it to me._

" _Open it." She commanded, I complied. And I saw myself, MYSELF giving the enemies the keys to Fort Knox, and men were lying in the background, and they were bloody! And as I turned over, I saw a written letter telling the enemies how to open fire at Fort Knox, and it was MY handwriting! And then there was a cheque, it said that I was to be given exactly three trillion dollars, should I complete this task of mine, which I was completely unaware of!_

" _Look, I am being framed." I said as I put the folder down on the table, they both just stared at me, like they were gonna eat me alive or somethin'._

" _Framed? Yeah, right. And this is a lie, isn't it?" Kai asked.  
"Yes." I told the truth, but could I blame them? They were speaking to me on basis of evidence.  
"You sick motherfucker…" Kai murmured.  
"Mr. Kon, did you even think for one second that you were going to betray your own country, for money!" Said the brunette.  
"Look, for the last time, I did not betray my own country!" I said.  
"Well, we'll find out how you got the money and from whom…" Kai said,_

" _Take him away boys!" He then ordered the officers, then a group of heavily built men barged into the room and before I could say anything, they tranquilized and bagged me, and I have been in this cell for ten years now…_

"Whoa, ten years?" Said the inmate, in surprise,

"Yes, ten years." Ray replied, as he hung his head down low and began to weep once again.

 **Well there you go! What will happen to Ray now? Find out next time. I hope you liked this chapter, please review!**


	3. Suspicion

**I am back with chapter three! Thank you Droplets of Blue rain for reviewing! So Ray was interrogated for a crime he did not commit, now what? Read to find out have fun!**

 _And it's been awhile since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile since I could call you_

 _And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means…_

This song was being hummed by the nekoijin, with the inmate just looking at him in wonder.  
"Hmm, what?" Ray asked, as he looked at him.  
"Sorry to interrupt your umm"somethingness", but how did they get all that evidence?" He asked.  
"Like I said, I did not sell Fort Knox." Ray replied calmly.  
"Yeah, but the folder?" The inmate asked.  
"Only God knows…" Ray said as he closed his eyes…

 _FLASHBACK…_

 _Kai and Hilary entered a rather hi-fi office, over the far end was a desk, with a very large shield hung behind it on the wall. There, sat a female, almost the same age as Hilary, only two to three years older, she had a combination of orange and brown hair, emerald eyes, she wore a business suit like Hilary, only orange, red and yellow were the shades. She had just talked on the phone to somebody.  
"A-hem!" Kai coughed rather sternly, getting their captain's attention.  
"Yes?" Asked the female, crossing her arms and resting her bust on them._

" _Captain Fernandez, we interrogated the man." Hilary said rather calmly.  
"Oh, and?" Asked the captain._

" _And we got no answers." Hilary said,_

" _Oh did you show him the folder?" The captain asked.  
"Yes, captain. But he sis that he still didn't do it." Hilary replied.  
"Oh, so a denier." Julia contemplated, until Kai interrupted her thinking.  
"Cut the crap, Julia. Where did you get this from?" Kai said as he tossed the same folder with Ray's evidence, over to Julia Fernandez' desk.  
"Hmph, you don't have any respect for your captain, Kai Hiwatari!" Julia said rather mockingly, with a pout she examined he folder._

" _Shut the fuck up." Kai said calmly, as he folded his sleeves to his elbows._

" _Kai!" Hilary said, hitting him gently.  
"You should be more like your wife over here, Mr. Hiwatari." Criticized Julia.  
"Where did you get that from, oh great and wise captain of ours?" Kai said sarcastically, surely he wasn't afraid of anybody!  
"Oh, I have my sources…" Julia said rather mysteriously, with a wink.  
"Your sources knew that they were going to send a trained Army Captain to jail, Captain?" Hilary asked sternly.  
"Yes." Julia replied calmly.  
"You're fuckin' with us." Kai said calmly.  
"And if you don't like getting fucked by me, Mr. Hiwatari, then the door is open for you!" Julia said as she pointed towards the door.  
"Jee, don't get your panties twisted." Kai said with a smirk,_

" _OOOH!" Julia shouted as she marched out of her office angrily, slamming the door behind her.  
"Kai!" Hilary once again protested as she hit him rather hard that time.  
"Sweetie…. Listen to me, how did she get the evidence?" Kai asked gently to the brunette.  
"You heard her; she had her sources work on it." Hilary replied.  
"Well, why we couldn't find the evidence?" Kai asked, at that point Hilary was speechless. They were the best of the best when it came to gathering proof and evidence for a case, and they had gathered evidence for previous army related cases too, so why not this one?  
"You're right, babe…" Hilary said, as she tapped her chin with her finger.  
"Think about it, why would a man like Ray betray his country and..." Kai stopped as he looked his wedding ring.  
"And what, babe?" Hilary gently asked, as Kai held her hand and looked at her wedding ring too, which was exactly he same as Kai's.  
"Ray had a wedding ring on his finger, he could have betrayed this country, but not his wife, I saw that in him." Kai gently said, it was true. Ray loved Mariah, and still loves her, she was his entire life._

" _Yeah I get what you are trying to say, but Kai, proof is over here, we just can't just say that Ray is being framed." Hilary said.  
"Well, then God will help us." Kai replied gently as they left the room._

 _PRESENT DAY…_

"Well, whatcha gonna do?" Asked the inmate.  
"Joey, I am gonna bust out of this joint." Ray replied calmly.  
"How? This is a super reinforced prison." Said Joey.  
"Yes, and I am a trained army man, just watch me." Ray replied with a smirk.

 **I hope you liked this chapter; the lyrics in the beginning of the chapter are from "It's been awhile**

" **by Staind, an awesome song, if I must say. Now, even Kai and Hilary suspect that Ray is being framed, but not Julia, hmm…. Getting interested in this story? I hope so, and breaking out of a reinforced jail? Is this possible, find out next time! Please do review. And take care, ciao!**


	4. The Escape

**C** **HAPTER FOUR OF THIS EXCITING THRILLER IS HERE FOLKS. THANKS AGAIN DROPLETS OF BLUE RAIN FOR REVIEWING. NOW THAT RAY IS THEORIZED TO BE INNOCENT, NOW WHAT SHALL HAPPEN? AND BREAK OUT OF JAIL? READ TO FIND OUT…**

"Okay, how are you gonna break out, loco?" Asked Joey.

"Ah, I won't be able to do it by myself, Joey. I need your help." Said Ray.

"And what do I get in exchange?" Asked Joey.

"A bitch called freedom, Joey." Ray said.

"Yeah right!" Joked Joey.

"Wanna see your family? Your daughter, Joey? Doesn't she miss daddy?" Temped the nekojin. At that point, Joey cried. He was also a family man, arrested for robbery. But he would love his family more if he ever got a second chance.

"What do we do?" Asked Joey, wiping off his tears.

"Listen closely..." Said Ray, as he laid out the plan to Joey.

 _The next morning…_

Are you sure this is gonna work, man?" The Hispanic asked Ray.  
"Trust me," Ray said, as they entered the prison's diner, Ray intentionally hit a large man, and knocked him out, before beating him down, making him bloody, until he was tazed by the guards and taken to central command, of-course, he was a former army commander, so with what you can call "protocol", Ray was taken by twenty men to the authorities, Mr. Waters.  
As he was forced down on a chair, Mr. Waters looked at him with an evil look. Daniel Waters, sixty two, a fat cat, literally, big fancy mustache, and a scowled up face, he was smoking a very big cigar.  
"Captain Kon!" The fat man called the raven-haired.  
"I know who sold Fort Knox." Ray said, as he made his offer.  
"Who?" The man asked, pretending to care.  
" _It was my brother in law." Ray said in a low voice._  
" _Commander in Chief Lee Wong? H_ e sold Fort Knox? Your folks were right; you are fucked up in the head!" The man said, but it was true. Somehow Lee sold Fort Knox to the enemies and framed Ray for it, but why…  
"I ain't jokin', Daniel! He's a big fraud!" Ray barked at the millionaire.  
"Hmm… If Lee did sell Fort Knox, why are you here?" Questioned Waters.  
"Because I was framed, for treason against my own country, while all I did was save all of their asses, _including yours_ …" Ray stressed upon the last few words,

"Nah, I don't buy it." Said Waters.  
"What if I can give you Wong? He may be a genius, but he's really a bully and a low-down and dirty skank of a pussy." Ray said with a chuckle.  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" Asked Waters.  
"By this…" Rays said, as he ripped off the ropes tying him, grabbed Waters by the throat and instantly chocked him out. The guards came in for action, but Ray grabbed one of them, twisted their neck and got their rifles and began shooting at everyone, who instantly died.  
"You can come in now." Ray called to Joey, who was hiding behind the door.  
"Jesus Christ…" Joey said as he looked at the bloodbath Ray had created in the room,

"You know, even if you're innocent, I can see that you could have killed all the guards over at Knox, man!" Speculated the Hispanic.  
"Hm, thank you." Replied the nekojin, with a gentle chuckle.  
"Now what?" Asked Joey.  
"Now…" Ray said, as he went over to the bookshelf, and pulled out a book, in it was the key of the prison.  
"We get out." Ray said with a smile.  
"You're one smart, yet sick, motherfucker, Raymond Kon." Said Joey in disbelief.  
"Hey, I am what I am." Ray said with a shrug.

They managed to sneak out of the prison, with Joey reunited with his family, while Ray went to the one person who he could trust.

 _Toronto, Canada…_

Somehow with fake ID, Ray was able to board onto an airplane, heading towards Toronto, and there he found his friend, whom he last saw at his wedding.  
Ray found the house of his friend, and snuck inside with the keys his friend had given him years back.  
"Huh who is there?" Asked the blonde owner of the house, wielding a baseball bat.  
"Max, it's me..." Max Tate instantly recognized the voice of his friend.

"Ray?" Max called out.  
"Yeah." Ray replied.  
"I…." Max was left speechless as he looked at his friend: ragged clothes, a goatee, and hair was longer, his usual red yin-yang bandana still there, but there was this dullness in his eyes.

"Ray… What happened? I thought you were in prison?" Inquired Max.  
"I managed to get out." Ray replied, with a weak smile.  
"So, you're innocent?" Asked Max.  
"Yeah, I know you'll find it hard to believe but..." Ray was stopped by Max.

"No, Ray. I believe you, hell, I saw you comin' from Knox, how could you betray us, man? That's not you..." Said Max with a gentle smile.  
"Thank you." Ray said as he fell down, possible passed out from all the hard work he did.  
"Ray!" Max cried out as he grabbed onto his friend, and immediately took him to the nearest hospital…

 **There you have it folks, so Lee was the culprit?! *Gasps*! Holy fuck! Now what? And Ray passed out from fatigue, will he survive? And what about Mariah? Is the married to some other fellow? All this will be revealed in the next chapter. This story will now take a five year leap, so new scenario will take place, I hope you like it. Please do review, cherrios**


	5. Tit for Tat

**Hello over there, welcome! Chapter five of this story is here. Last time, Ray got out of prison, not what? How will he avenge himself against his would-be brother-in-law? Once again, Thanks Droplets of Blue Rain for reviewing, I am glad you are liking this story, and also thank you to them who are not reviewing, but this story had managed to get their attention. So here is chapter five, read on and enjoy!**

 _FIVE YEARS LATER…_

Ray had now been once again financially stable, now sporting a goatee, and longer hair. He still maintained his Chinese traits and now and gotten a more sophisticates lifestyle. But he did not forget about that his brother in law did to him, but that was only a guess, yet a guess fueled by anger, betrayal, pain and pure vindication. Ray, now along with his friend Max, and moved to Miami, where according to his sources, Mariah and that dreaded Lee lived, along with their youngest brother; Kevin.

Ray and Kevin met each other at the airport, where Ray and gotten off his flight, Kevin, being a good citizen, helped Ray carry his luggage to his new house. Eventually, Ray helped out Kevin with a college project, and the two became close friends: n every Sunday, they would take a long stroll down Miami beach, talking about each other, their personal lives, and their views on other topics like politics, religion, sex and sports. Ray, being a playboy in his days, taught Kevin some of his tricks he used to go on dates with other girls, in exchange Kevin, told Ray about his sister's wedding ceremony about five years ago, and how is was ruined and how she was living with her brothers. No update on her martial status, though, but Ray had a way to find out.

 _ENTERS RAYMOND DANTES…_

"Hey, guys! You gotta meet Mr. Dantes!" Kevin said rushing into the lavish house the three siblings had, they sued the army after the Ray-Mariah tragedy, and won. Winning billions of dollars, they moved down to South Beach, and got a mansion-like bungalow.

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Dantes! Your friend, right? Well bring him in!:" Le said to Kevin, as the green0haired boy nodded rather vigorously, and entered the _snake-pit,_ Ray Kon or should we say, Raymond Dantes, a successful businessman. As soon as Ray entered the house, Lee did some guesswork.  
"Hmm, maybe I drunk too much last night, but I think that I have met him somewhere before." He thought as he got up from his seat and greeted Mr. Dantes.

"Hello, Mr. Dantes! Kevin told me all about you, you helped him in his science project, right? Glad to meet you/" He said as he shook hand with the raven-haired male.  
"Hm, Kevin told me about you too. Lee, I presume? You're quite the brother, carrying this family for God knows how long." Said Ray with a mock laugh, inside he was devising a plan to ruin the man who ruined his life.

"Well, somebody's gotta be the backbone." Said Lee.  
"Hm, yes. Now, if you excuse me, Kevin and myself have lots to catch up to." Said Ray as he and Kevin went to the latter's room.  
"Ah, yes. You boys chatter along! I'll be here if you need me. Oh and I did not catch your name, Mr. Dantes!" Said Lee, as Ray was caught halfway on the stairs.  
"Hm, I am a modest man, Mr. Wong. I cannot tell my name until I am familiarized with you." Ray said, if he told him that his name was "Ray", then the plan would be ruined and his cover would be blown.

"Oh, okay. You two take care now." Said Lee, waving his hand at the two, as Ray waved back, with a gentle smirk.  
"Oh you'll know my name, Mr. Wong, When I'll tombstone it on to you." Ray thought.  
In the garden, Mariah sat on a lawn chair, until she felt a shiver.  
"Unless I've caught a cold, somebody I know is here…" She thought, and oh how right did she think…

"So, Lee owns a bank?" Asked Ray.

"Yeah, you know. We won some sue and ya know, got a bit of dough, probably enough for my grandchildren." Said Kevin.  
"Hmm, you mind if I _invest_ in your brother's bank, Kevin?" Asked Ray.  
"Hey, knock yourself out, bro. You can invest all the world's money and even _that_ won't shut Lee up." Kevin replied.  
"Oh how you are right." Whispered Ray to himself.

"What?" Asked Kevin.  
"Oh nothing. Listen Kevin, I have got up run some errands, and we'll meet up tomorrow, eh?" Asked Ray as he got up from Kevin's bed and went towards the door.  
"Yeah, sure. And Ray, don't forget to tell me how to get girls to kiss you tomorrow, you promised." Said Kevin, reminding the raven-haired about his "promise.

"Sure." Said Ray on his way out.

He opened up his luggage, and pulled out a chloroform bomb, a detonator and a pencil bomb.

"Oh, I'll definitely invest something." Ray said evilly.  
 _LATER THAT NIGHT… LEE WONG FUNDS AND ASSOCIATES_

Ray entered the bank his would-be brother-in-law owned, and threw the chloroform bomb at the guards instantly sedating them.  
"Hm, too ease.." Ray thought, as he entered into the bank, used a couple more of those bombs to knock out the guards, until he reached the main vault, where all the cash was, the CCTV cameras were no problem, he used his cat-like reflexes and parkour skills to dodge the cameras rather easily. Anyways, he reached the main vault. There was a password needed for it.

"Hmmm…. The passcode, the passcode." Ray thought, then a thought instantly hit him, he entered the code as follows:

G-A-L-E-O-N.

The door opened, and with a smirk, Ray entered.  
"Hmph, guess I know Lee better than he knows himself." He thought as he entered the vault, and the amount he found in there, could turn any pious man (with all due respect) into a sinner, but Ray wanted revenge.  
"Hm, let this little flame do the magic." He said, as he lit up a match stick. And carelessly threw it in the pile of possibly millions of millions worth of money.

He stood over there smiling, as the money slowly but gradually burnt out.  
"Hn, wanna ruin my life Lee? Two can play at that game..." He said, declaring war on his own flesh and blood.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter, so Ray enters as Mr. Dantes, but he managed to destroy Lee's life, but Mariah and Kevin also depend upon that money, what about them? And how will lee react now that his bank has been destroyed (No money, no honey folks ;) ) Find out next time, and oh please do review.**


	6. Revelation

**BATTLEGROUND CHAPTER SIX IS HERE FOLKS! AGAIN THANK YOU DROPLETS OF BLUE RAIN, AND SORRY FOR SUCH DELAY, KINDA HECTIC AROUND HERE, BUT LIKE THE GREAT PHILOSOPHER SAYS, ALL IS WELL! A-HEM ANYHOO… IN A** _ **DRAMATIC**_ **WAY, RAYMOND** _ **DANTES**_ **BURNS DOWN ALL OF LEE WONG'S "HARD-EARNT MONEY" WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW… READ TO FIND OUT PEOPLE, ENJOY!**

She felt a gentle stroke over her arm, as she woke up. The Sun's was just rising out of the Far East, and the Far East was conveniently in front of their room's window. The giant star's gentle rays penetrated through the small gaps between the thick red curtains in the room, gently illuminating it to _just_ an extent. The serenity of that morning was like no other, the birds, specifically _her favorite birds_ , sparrows were gently chirping, there was a gentle rush on the streets, mostly milkmen, newspaper deliverers, mailmen, and early office workers were on the street, some people were out for jogging, some were walking their dogs, a few hooligans messing up a wall, well, let us skip the last part, readers. She once again felt a gentle touch on her shoulder; she turned around to see his eyes, his beautiful eyes, his eyes which said "I love you" everytime they looked at her. She smiled gently; he smiled back as she fell into his embrace, feeling his broad chest up against her cheek, as she brushed her cheek against his broad chest as he ran his hand through her lush hair, feeling every softer-than-silk lock coming into his reach.  
"Mmmm… What time is it?" Asked the female.

"It's five thirty, Hilary." Replied the blunette as he looked at her.  
"Five thirty huh? Well, why stroke my arm at such an early hour?" She questioned.  
"It looked beautiful." Replied the male.  
"Kai, c'mon, baby." She said as he came closer and as they were about to envelope their lips…

 **TRRING TRRING TRRING TRRING TRRING TRRING TRRING TRRING TRRING TRRING TRRING TRRINGGGGG!**

"GUH!" Groaned out the brunette in anger, as she sat up and began hitting the bed as protest, as her phone continued to rung, it was their authoritative, Julia.  
"WHAT!" Barked at the brunette at the Latina, as she picked up her phone.  
"It's about time you picked up!" A caustic remark was given the Latina.  
"Send me the address, I'll come over, you scabby slut!" Said Hilary said as she shut the phone with rather vigorous force and threw it against the wall.  
"Stupid Julia, always interfering our time, that no good slut. Is it our problem If I have a fiancée and she doesn't, huh?" Said Hilary as she turned at the blunette, who was quietly looking on at Hilary's tantrum

"I mean, it is so frustrating being co-captains already, it is affecting our love life, and then there is our fucking _commissioner!_ Who gets to fuck with all the boys and girls she meets, and still feels lonely I am so fed up!" Said Hilary. After the event five years ago involving the army, Julia, Kai and Hilary were given promotions as commissioner ad co-captains, respectively. Life had just gotten easier on Julia, and a _tad_ bit harder on the brunette, the cold hearted blunette didn't give life a fuck.

"I am so ah!" Hilary was stopped, as Kai slammed his lips up against hers, shutting her up, and that was _the only way she'd shut up._

"Hilary, shut up. Our love life has not been affected in any way, alright? We still love eachother as much we loved each other before this crap, so please, can you do me an utterly big favor, and just take it easy, huh?" Gently said Kai to Hilary, she nodded.  
"Ok, let us get this over with, I assume Julia has sent us the location of the crime scene, we'll go there, okay?" He said.  
"Okay." She replied, as she got up from the bed, still pouting,  
"Now I get why you hate Julia so much…" She said.  
"I don't hate her. I merely consider her a nuisance." Kai said as they got ready to go to the crime scene.  
 _ELSEWHERE…_

"Hello?"

"Mr. Wong?"

"Oh, Keane. How are you?"  
"Sir, all the money is burnt..."  
"What?"  
"Sir someone broke into the bank last night, and took out the security, nooked the CCTV cameras, and burnt all of our money."

That was all needed to let Lee inadvertently drop his phone, and all of a sudden, there was like a drought in Lee's eyes…

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Shouted out the male in pure, just pure emotion, as he rushed towards his bank.  
He immediately rushed to his bank, and found that his biggest fear was now a reality, his bank's money, all burnt, into ashes. As if his entire life had burnt down, he was now falling apart.  
"Sir…." Said Keane, his secretary.

"Here is a note left in the vault…" She handed him the note, and as Lee read it, all of a sudden, sadness converted into rage.

 _Dear Mr. Wong,_

 _Remember me? Yes you do. Five years ago, you broke my marriage, and you destroyed my life, framed me for a crime I didn't do, sent me to jail. And now I am back, and this is just a sneak peek of what I am going to do to you, because you deserved it, oh yes. You might as well kill yourself while you have a chance,_

 _Oh and say hi to Mariah for me._

 _Ray…_

He ripped the note, as he called the commissioner.

"Yes sir, I'll get on it." Said Julia, as she shut her phone down, the co-captains arrived in her office.  
"Well, you must've heard the news…" Said Julia in a serious voice.  
"Yeah, we did." Hilary replied.  
"So, get on it, solve the case. Find out who is the fucktard who burnt all the cash over there." She said.  
"Fine." Kai said as they left the room, leaving Julia worried. 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MARIAH WE'RE RUINED!" Shouted Kevin, he had too found out about the "tragedy."

"Kevin, don't worry, it'll be alright." Said Mariah, as she tried to calm her younger brother down.  
"I CAN'T CALM DOWN, MARIAH! WE ARE RUINED YOU HEAR? RUINED!" Kevin said once again.

Just then, a bag flew into the window, as Kevin opened it, he found millions of dollars in it. And all of a sudden, their problems had come to an abrupt end.

"Yes! Mariah! Look! Money! We're saved! We—we should invest it we-" Kevin stammered as he looked his sister, who as not in the room.  
"He's back…" Said Mariah, entering her room, as she looked under her bed, and found a photo of herself and her groom –to-be, Ray Kon.

"He isn't Raymond _Dantes_ , rather, he is Raymond _Kon_. My Raymond Kon, he's back…" Mariah said in disbelief, as she began to sniffle gently,

Truly, this turn of events was going to take a turn for the better or for the worse…

 **There you have it, folks! Mariah now** _ **believes**_ **that Ray is alive, now what shall happen? And how will Lee avenge himself. Please do review and take care of yourself, see ya later ! Cheerios~**


	7. Betrayal, Plan Hatching & Confrontations

**CHA CHA CHAPTER SEVEN! SO LEE FOUND OUT THAT RAY WAS THE ONE WHO DID HIS "DISTARDLY" AACT OF BURNING ALL OF HIS DOUGH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? READ TO FIND OUT…**

 **A BIG THANKS TO DROPLETS F BLUE RAIN FOR REVIEWING! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, ENJOY!**  
_

As Mariah wiped her tears of happiness off, she hard her elder brother storm into the house.

"He's back, Mariah, Kevin. Our enemy is back!" Shouted Lee at the top of his lungs as Kevin came rushing towards him,  
"Who's back, Lee?" Asked Kevin.

"Ray…" Lee said in a low voice, as Mariah came down too,

"What makes you think that Ray is back Lee?" She asked, pretending not to know anything,  
"Because he's the only one I know brave and stupid enough to actually want revenge from me, Mariah!" Barked out the nekojin.

"And why would Ray want revenge from you?" Said Mariah, still pretending not to know.  
"You know why, woman! I framed him in buying Fort Knox, so that he won't marry you!" Said Lee, reminding Mariah of his dastardly antics.

"And I'll never forgive you in doing so!" Barked the pink haired woman back.  
"Well I!" Lee said as his phone rung, and he picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"How much cash do you have left now, Brother Wong..." Said a familiar voice.  
It was Ray…  
"RAY!"  
"Oh come on, Brother Wong! Did you think getting rid of me was that easy?"

"Yes it was, I should have given you death sentence!"

"You giving me death sentence? Yeah, right! "

"Why? Why are you back to ruin our lives!"  
"Says the guy who ruined _my_ life!"

"What do you want!"  
"I want to battle you…"  
"Huh?"  
"You heard me, Brother Wong … Mr. _Dantes_ wants to do battle with you."  
"You're Raymond Dantes!"  
"Come on Lee! I know you can be smarter. I thought you had recognized me!"  
"I… I…"

"I'll be coming to your house tomorrow morning, at eight. To finally end this rivalry between us, once and for all oh, and Brother Wong, don't forget to bring your funeral."  
"I'll kill you!" Threatened Lee as he threw his phone on the ground and stomped out of the house abruptly…

"Ray can't do that! Betrayer! I'll kill him! Don't you worry Mariah; I'll get Mr. Dantes and end his life once and for all!" Kevin announced as he rushed behind his brother.  
"Kevin, stop!" Mariah said, but young blood got over sisterly orders.  
"You'll kill yourself…" Said Mariah, realizing that Lee and Kevin _even combined_ cannot defeat Ray, she must do something…  
"I'll go talk to him." She said as she picked her phone up and called a number, asking for Ray's address.

 _MEANWHILE…_

"What?" Said Julia, giving the co-captains a confused look.  
"We think that Ray was the man who burnt Lee's money." Said Hilary.  
"And what makes you say that?" Doubted Julia.  
"Don't play dumb, why else would Lee call out us to solve this in the first place?" Kai said.  
"Still… I don't believe you!" Said Julia, crossing her arms and lying back on her chair.  
"THEN DON'T!" The couple said, as they left the room in anger, slamming the door behind them.  
"Hmph!" Said Julia, but then she began to wonder, what if they were right. She immediately got her laptop and began to do research regarding this case.

 _LATER THAT NIGHT…_

"This must be the place, Ow, hope he's still in there!" Mariah gently spoke as she knocked on the large door of even larger mansion.  
"It's open!" Called out Ray from the inside, assuming Max had arrived at his place.  
She entered the apartment, it was nothing short of being lavish; thick, woolen, and Persian Blue Turkish carpets with lots of work on it, a small fountain on the right of the entrance, beautiful furniture made of red oak, huge and I do mean huge stairways going up to heaven, figuratively. There was this huge piano in one corner, and a really beautiful cotton and linen purple sofa, upon on the sofa, was sitting a familiar male, Ray. He heard the female's footsteps from the floor not covered by the carpets and got up, he was drinking an exquisite red wine.  
"Ah, Max! You're here, now we can talk about our agreement and…" Said Ray turning around, he was left speechless and almost dropped his glass.  
"Mariah?" The nekojin asked, in surprise…  
"Yes, Ray. Mariah…" Said Mariah, as they both stood miles away from each other… A mix of emotions was in the room, but _that_ was only the beginning… One thing was for sure folks, it was gonna be a long night…

 **Now what will happen, now that Ray and Mariah have met face to face. And a dual? What shall happen in a dual? Read out next time, and please do take time to review, see ya later!**


	8. The Bonding Ritual

BATTLEGROUND'S NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER IS HERE FOLKS! THANK YOU _**DROPLETS OF BLUE RAIN**_ AND _**AQUILA TEMPESTAS**_ FOR REVIEWING! :D A LITTLE SURPRISE IN THIS ONE FOLKS, THOUGH EXPECT THIS A LOT FROM ME. ABD SPEAKING OF EXPECTING…

"I was expecting…." Ray was cut short by the curvy pinkette.  
"Max, right?" Asked Mariah giving a gentle pout to the nekojin.  
"Yeah…" Replied the male.

"Hm, I know you were back, Ray. That whole _Raymond Dantes_ could fool my brothers, but not me. I know you better than you could ever know yourself." Mariah said crossing her arms around her chest.  
"Hm, then why you didn't tell them that it was me?" Ray said, turning his back against the female and going towards the large paneled window.

"Come on, Ray. You know why!" She said.

"No, I don't." Replied the raven haired male, as he poured some champagne into a glass and proceed to drink it.

"Hmph, do not fool me, Raymond Kon!" She said getting a bit angry.  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, okay!" Replied the male harshly, to which the female simply gave him a look at her gleaming golden eyes, she was hurt.  
"Mariah…" Ray said sighing…

Then she heard the words she was longing for years…

"I'm sorry Mariah…"  
"Huh?" The female said looking at the man, who now had his head, hung low, his lush black hair covering the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He said looking up at the female, with tear-filled eyes of his own.  
"I- I couldn't keep the family together, Mariah. I screwed up! I ruined our wedding, five years ago, we were supposed to be together, but we are not. Five years ago, I sworn to protect you, Mariah, I sworn to give you the life you deserve, the life you longed for… But I failed…" Said Ray.  
"No, no, no Ray…" She said, trying to consent him.  
"It's no use, Mariah. I've ruined your life; I've ruined mines, for what? For nothing!" Ray cried out.

"No, Ray…" Mariah said calmly to the sentimental man.

"Ray, if you think that things are different after five years, you're completely wrong. Nothing and I mean nothing has changed, not me, and not you." Said the female looking at the man with a depressed look.

"You mean… You're not…" Ray said.

"Yes, I am not married to anyone, Ray. And yes, I'm still a virgin…" Said the female, leaving Ray speechless…

 _MEANWHILE_

You sure you can handle it, Kai?" Asked Hilary yawning.

"Yeah, I got it, all I need to do is find evidence in favor of Ray, and that's that." Kai said as he opened up his computer and began typing.  
"Okay, lemme know if you need anything, babe." She said stretching and yawning once again.

"Sure thing, Hilary." Replied Kai, his gaze fixed on the computer screen as Hilary nodded and left the room…

 _BACK TO RAY AND MARIAH_

You're not married?" Ray asked, stunned.  
"Yes, why do you find it so hard to believe it!" Mariah asked.  
"Because…. You're beautiful, Mariah. No man and I mean no man can resist such a complete woman like you… Your eyes are golden, and yet they are as pure as heaven, your face is as beautiful as it can be your body… Ah… Man… Mariah, you have great body; curvaceous, perfect, neither too thin nor too thick, just, perfect. Who could resist you and you are so feisty, so tempting, so beautiful, so you…" Ray explained.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Yes…" he replied, smiling gently.  
She immediately rushed towards him and without warning, kissed him. This was their first kiss in a long, long time, and it felt great. They pulled back, before engaging in an even more heated kiss, running their hands through each others' hairs, feeling each others' locks to their fullest potential after such a long time. He inserted his tongue into her mouth, making her moan in the process. They began to coat each others' tongues with their saliva, moaning simultaneously. As he began to run his hand over her back, going up and down, she began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his well toned body six pack abs, his well toned chest, his pectorals, his shoulders arms, biceps triceps, everything about him was sculpted, like a modern day Hercules. He ran his hand over her butt, she gaped away from the kiss, blushing and then smiled evilly.  
"You still… like me, Ray-Ray?" She asked, weakly smiling, referring him to his old name.  
"No, I love you…" He said as they once again got into a heated kiss, with Ray pushing Mariah on the large sofa, mounting her and began to kiss her, undressing her immediately. She too undid his pants and began to take off his boxers as well. He ran his hands gently over her luscious breasts, first grabbing them, and then squeezing them before kissing licking and sucking their nipples, she moaned at this arching upwards. He then kissed her neck, licking it all over and kissing and suckling the joint between her shoulder and neck. She managed to take off of his boxer, feeling his decent length erection.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Ray asked.  
"Why else would I come over here?" She asked, before they engulfed into another kiss, whilst Ray entered Mariah. She moaned out his name during the kiss; they started off slowly, but gradually, picked up speed. More, more, more and more… he continued to make love with her, she ran her finger over his upper back, even scratching it should he penetrate himself fully inside of her every now and then.

"Ahhh!" She moaned out, as they once again kissed, with Ray going top his top speed, feeling her clench around him.

"Ah, Ray! I'm gonna cum!" Cried out the pinkette, as Ray looked her in the eyes.  
"Me too…" He whispered, as he continued to penetrate her, until….  
"RAY!"  
"MARIAH!"

After five years, they had united, spiritually, emotionally, physically and now _sexually_ …

He rested his tired body on hers, while she hugged her. They were motionless, but they were looking at each other, and their eyes were filling themselves with the tasty wine like gazed and looks, until they fell asleep in each others' embraces, and knowing that the next day they could be separated physically, but they would always live in each others hearts…

I hope you all liked this chapter, see you next time with the next chapter.


	9. Confessions, Plans and Farewells

**CHAPTER NINE! THANK YOU DROPLETS OF BLUE RAIN FOR REVIEWING, GLAD YO LIKED THE LITTLE SURPRISE i.e A LEMON. SO NOW RAY AND MARIAH ARE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER, BUT FOLKS RAY AND LEE ARE GOING TO HAVE A DUEL, HOW WILL THAT COME INTO PLAY? AND CAN KAI AND HILARY PROVE RAY'S INNOCENCE. READ AND FIND OUT :)**

"Huh?" Kai said as he looked on the computer screen, which immediately made him rush towards his wife, who was asleep like a baby.  
"Hilary, Hilary!" Kai tried to wake the brunette up, but the heavy sleeper was out like a light, sleeping prone on the bed.. And without any warning, Kai slapped her fat ass to wake her up.

 _CRACK!_

"OW!" She got up crying, rubbing her ass which was now all red from Kai's _one_ spank.  
"Get up, I got something!" Kai said as he left the room, Hilary was all confused and angry at what just happened.  
"YOU COULD HAVE SKIPPED THE SPANKING, KAI!" She cried out, getting up, still rubbing her ass, trying to ease the pain of that hard slap on it.

She followed him to the computer, where Kai showed her a picture, which made her forget that she was spanked very hardly.

"That's Ray at Fort Knox, right?" She asked.  
"Yes, now check this out: one of the tech workers sent me this..." Kai said, as he showed another picture, was more or less the same, with only _Lee's face on it._

"Wait so, is this the real picture?" She speculated.  
"Yes..." Kai said, with a concerned look.  
"Lee was framed, and check this out…" Continued the male, as he shown the just freshly printed out handwritten letter, with Lee's signatures on it, about the deal of selling Fort Knox to the enemy, there was also that cheque with Lee's name on it, selling Fort Knox for three trillion dollars, and there are also bits and pieces of letters, which are between Lee and the enemy's captain, sabotaging the US Army, as well as Ray.

"We- We need to show this to Julia! Quick!" Hilary said as they ran off to get dressed, followed by Kai.

 _AT JULIA'S APARTMENT…._

They both rushed to her apartment, but heard this from the inside of it.,  
"OH GOD! PLEASE, NO MORE! YOU'RE KILLING ME! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY HAVE MERCY!"

"That's Julia!" Said Hilary.  
"She's in trouble, quick y your gun Hilary!" Kai said they both got their guns ready.  
"YOU'LL KILL ME NOO!" Julia once again cried out, to which Kai kicked the door of the apartment down.  
"FREEZE!" Said the co captains, only to find that Julia was having _sex_ with two unknown males.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cried out Julia.

'Eeek!" Cried out Hilary as she slammed herself against Kai's chest, Kai still had his gun pointed towards Julia.

"What..." Said Kai, as he saw not one, but two men crawling from under Julia.

"Alright, this orgy is over! I'll see you two later boys!" Julia said as the men left without saying anything, just mumbling out words, as they left the apartment in their _underwear_.

"Ya could have came an hour later!" Said one of the men, whilst leaving.

"Hit the road spanky!" Said Kai, pointing the gun towards the man.  
"Are they gone?" asked Hilary.

"Yes." Replied Kai, as Hilary slowly pulled her face out from Kai's chest.  
"Ya could have been late for once!" Said Julia, standing up from the bed in anger, and in pure nudity.  
"AH! Julia! You're nude!" Said Hilary.  
"I WAS HAVING SEX!" Said Julia.  
"With _two_ guys?" Kai addressed the obvious.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YA WANT!" Cried out the Hispana girl.

"We got the evidence in favor of Ray!" Cried out Hilary, covering her eyes.  
"Alright, lemme get dressed then we'll talk this over..." She said as she went into her bathroom to get dressed.  
"You know, her boobs aren't s big as mine and..." Hilary said.

"Quit it!" Cut off the blunette.  
"Okay..." Said Hilary standing straight.

Julia came back after sometime, wearing a robe, and tying her hair into a bun.  
"Alright, what do ya got? IT BETTER BE GOOD!" She shouted, to which Kai simply handed her the flash drive with all of the evidence.  
"Look at it yourself..."He said simply. She inserted the drive in her laptop, and looked at the evidence which was on it, after carefully inspecting it, she turned to the couple standing.  
"Well…." She said putting her laptop down, standing up…  
"As I'd suspected, Ray's innocent…." She said.  
"But..." She continued.  
"But what?" Asked Hilary.

"This is more than enough evidence to get Lee captured, but we cannot arrest him without a warrant, and if my sources are correct, we got a very short window to get a warrant..." She said.  
"What did your sources say?" Asked Hilary. Sighing, Julia continued,

"My sources said that Ray and Lee are to have a _duel_ tomorrow, at eight o'clock. And according to them, it can get bloody..."

"How bloody?" Asked the brunette.

"Just bloody, don't ask how." Said Julia.

"We should do something..." Said Kai.  
"But what can we do!" Asked Julia, then continued,"This is the Army's problem, Kai! Let the Army handle it!"  
"The Army isn't gonna work on two AWOLs, Fernanadez!" He said.  
"Fine, let's try this… "Said Julia as they hurdled around and began discussing the plans.

 _LATER THAT NIGHT, EARLY MORNING…_

Knock knock.

"Ah, comin'!" Yawned out Max as he got up and stretching, went towards his door, to find Ray on it.

"Ray?" He addressed the man.  
"Hey..." Said Ray, as Max let his enter.

"So about the duel..." Max said.  
"I am going to voluntarily lose." Ray said.  
"What!" Max cried out.  
"But Kevin will be dueling against you, not Lee, I mean..." He continued.  
"Hm, I know. But I'll lose to Kevin too." The nekojin replied with a smile.  
"What gives! You've been waiting this for five years and now you've changed your decision overnight!" Max asked.  
"It's not simple to explain..." Replied Ray.  
"Well I don't care! I want to see him dead too!" Shouted Max.  
"Max, listen..." Ray said.  
"It was Lee, who ruined your fucking wedding, and now you're just gonna let him live, and let him pair Mariah with somebody else!" Max cried out.

"Max! Mariah was a virgin! She didn't marry anybody, inf act, she's the one who told me to forgive Lee and Kevin!" Ray barked back.  
"Mariah..." Asked Max.

"Yes, we just made love, she's asleep, thought this might be a good time to talk to you..."the raven haired continued, as Max just stared on, startled.

"Mariah came to me earlier tonight, she literally begged me not to kill her brothers. I could've let it be, but then she swore on our love, Max! She said that she'll kill herself, should I kill one of her brothers. I can take my own death Max, but not Mariah's, you know that!" Said the nekojin, as the blonde stared him, still dumbstruck.

"So?" Max said.  
"So..." Ray said as he handed him a pink deck of cards.  
"You're-you're favorite cards." Said Max, in astonishment.,  
"Max, this was the only thing which was allowed in prison. Mariah gave it to me on our fifteenth date. Hehe, she's a great craps player… She gave this to me, so that I can remember her during the war… This is my only inheritance, and now, I am giving this to you… I have nothing left now, Max. Please, handle this deck with respect, or burn it down… I'll see you later my friend, farewell…."  
That made Max tear up, he took the cards, looked at them for a minute or two, and as he looked up once again, Ray was gone…

"Ray..." He said, dropping the deck of cards, as they spread all over the floor…. Signaling that the next day, _someone's blood could also be spilled like that_ …

* * *

 **There you have it folks, the second last chapter, the next will have all the answers given, so please stay tuned. And do review… Till then, Sayonara ;)**


	10. Finally

At-last the final chapter is here folks, so go on and read it, now that all the questions have been answered, and this is the final chapter, where the whole will just explode in like no way. Anacin, Thanking DROPLETS OF BLUE RAIN for being the great motivation in this fanfiction, and I am glad you liked it. So let's commence the final chapter of this fanfiction!

The next morning, a knock was heard on Lee's door, Kevin went to open it, and saw Ray, along with Mariah….  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"Kevin, this is your new brother in law…" She said…  
"WHAT! WHY!" The green haired boy once again asked.  
"It's a long story but…." Ray said but he was cut off a by a familiar low vibrato.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our old friend from the past… What brought you back, hmm?" Lee asked coming from the room, smoking a big cigar…

RAY: You got quite the nerve to ruin my life…  
LEE: Hey, I had to…  
RAY: For what? Seeing your sister die inside?  
LEE: Die? Oh, no… That isn't true, in-fact, these five years have been the best she's ever seen.  
RAY: Hm, that's what you think!  
LEE: Oh yeah? Well we'll let Mariah do the talking and…

MARIAH: What talking, " _brother_ "? You ruined my life.

LEE: And getting you married to this scab was a good idea?  
MARIAH: AT-LEAST HE LOVES ME! UNLIKE YOU!  
KEVIN: What? You were going to get married?  
RAY: We were, but your innocent brother ruined it for the both of us!  
KEVIN: YOU DID WHAT LEE!  
LEE: It was for your own damn good!  
MARIAH: Damn good?! Damn good!? Fuck you, Lee. Fuck you!  
LEE: FUCK ME! HOW ABOUT WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPEN IF PLAYBOY (pointing at Ray) WOULD FUCK YOU FOR NIGHTS, BEFORE LEAVING YOU LIKE A DUMB HO, GOING AFTER ANOTHER PIECE OF ASS, LIKE HE ALWAYS DID!  
MARIAH: I am aware about Ray's past! But I too did drugs before him! And you did not stop me from doing so! Ray was the one who got me out of my addiction, and I was the one to get rid of his adultery!  
KEVIN: You did drugs!  
MARIAH: Only after your brother killed my best friend, because he grabbed my hand!  
KEVIN: You killed somebody!  
LEE: Stay out of this!  
RAY: And why should he? After all, he too should know how angelic his elder brother was!  
MARIAH: Angelic enough to sell off Fort Knox and put the entire thing on RAY!  
Utter silence in the room…..

KEVIN: You sold Fort Knox?  
LEE:…

RAY: WELL EXPLAIN YOURSELF!  
Then there were loud sirens being heard, and red lights flashing into the house from everywhere….

"Miami Police! We have you surrounded, Lee Wong, you are under arrest!"  
Everybody gasped, and in the moment, Lee grabbed Kevin by the neck wrapped his arm around his neck and placed a .45 on his temple.

"KEVIN!" Mariah and Ray shouted.  
"You think you're so smart huh! Well, you can never outlast me, move one muscle and I'll kill him!" Said the psychotic Lee,

"You're outta your mind, lee! We can talk about this!" Said Ray.

"Talking is done, now it's action time!" Lee replied, laughing hysterically, as Mariah began to cry/

"Why, Lee? Why?" She asked, still weeping.  
"Because this is me!" He cried out, but in his boastful moment, Kevin began to struggle, but Kevin hit him with the gun on his shoulder and knocked him down…  
"Kevin!" Ray shouted heading for his friend.  
"RAY!"Cried out Mariah, as the nekojins began to fight, hitting eachother with punches, kicks, with Ray hitting Lee with a powerful; elbow strike, knocking him on to him knees…  
"Had enough?" Ray asked, panting, as he walked towards the injured Lee.

"In… your… dreams…" Le said, as he stabbed Ray in the knee with a knife and mounting him he began to hit him, eventually drawing blood out of the man.  
"RAY!" Mariah cried out, grabbing her brother's arm, but he slapped her away, which made Kevin angry, and in the heat on the moment, he picked up the gun, aimed at Lee and shot him but missed Le gabbed the gun and the two began to struggle, before unexpectedly, the gun fired, not at Kevin, but at Lee himself….

BANG!  
Lee froze, before he fell down, he accidently shot himself in the heart whilst fighting Kevin, and he was dead as dead could be…

There stood the hero of the moment, clad in his usual green clothes, and with his hair now undone from the struggle, panting, but himself avenged…

"Police! Don't move!" Said Julia, kicking the door down as she Hilary and Kai entered the house, to find the whole shebang had just occurred.

"Whoa…"Said Hilary, looking at the literal bloody mess that was Lee.

"Aw, we missed it…" Gently whispered Kai, still up to his old self.  
"What happened!" Asked Julia.  
"Well..." Said Ray trying to explain.  
"He shot himself…" Kevin said.

"Why?" Asked the brunette.  
"Because… He could not see Ray and Mariah together…" Said Kevin, covering up the whole act, acting like a real brother.

"So, just like that, it's over?" Asked Julia, a bit confused at the unexpected death.

"Yup." Replied Kevin.  
"Damn, I really wanted to see Lee die in-front of me." Said Kai.  
"But I-I thought that he was gonna duel with Ray and?" Asked Hilary, still confused.  
"Nope, decided to end his life, couldn't see that his sister was with his enemy. So that's that." Gave Kevin an obviously weak story, but it was useless now,

"That's boring. But what the fuck, it's over, I'm out!" Said Kai leaving the house, as Ray and Mariah looked in confusion, as Max rushed in.

"RAY!" He came in shouting.  
"I'm fine." Ray replied.  
"And the duel?" Max asked.

"He got shot, actually, in a tussle with Kevin over here, he accidently shot himself and died on the spot." Said Ray getting up,

"And you are?" Asked Julia to the newly entered blonde.

"I'm Max Tate, Ray's bestfriend." Max replied.

"Oh okay." Replied Julia.

"What about the evidence against Ray?" Asked Mariah.  
"Well, turned it thought my source it was Lee who gave it to me, in disguise, and we were here to arrest him for just doing that, but apparently, it's over." Said Julia.  
"So it's done?" Once again asked the brunette.

"Yes, apparently, the pest is not gone from the fields…" Said Mariah.

"I have no idea what she said, but if that is over, then we'll call the paramedics, and be on our way…" Said Julia leaving the house, acting like regular police and all.  
"Congratulations on getting beck with your ermmm…wife?" Said Hilary.

"Yes, wife." Confirmed Mariah, as Hilary smiled and left the house with a wave, not long after Mariah rushed to her future husband and got on her knees, they both hugged, tears running down their eyes and they both kissed, once again reunited, while Max and Kevin smiled looking at that scenario which should have happened five years before…

 _After a few weeks of the incident, when all the investigation was done and Ray was proven innocent, he was offered a spot on the army, but refused and decided to teach in a school nearby, starting his life with Mariah. Max moved next to him,, and Kevin was given all the money of Lee and Mariah, from which he decided to open a welfare fund, deciding to be a good man. Whilst Mariah and Ray got officially married and gave birth to a daughter ,Mao, and could now live the life which they wanted to live for years, at last, what was once was Ray's life battleground, had now turned into a hero's welcome…_

There you have it folks! It's done, I hope you all liked this story, please do review and I'll come back with a new story in hand Insha Allah, until then, good bye


End file.
